


His Parents' Example

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: The title says it all





	His Parents' Example

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'Loss'

His Parents' Example

by Bluewolf

William Ellison had never really recovered from the loss of his first wife, Jim's mother. He had been fond enough of his second wife, but when Grace walked out, unable to compete with his memories of the deceased Margaret, he pretty well put her out of his mind.

William never did understand how clear Jim's memories of his mother were; just as he never understood how much Steven missed Grace. Because his memories of his emotionally abusive parents weren't particularly affectionate.

And as a young father bringing up two sons... he never realized how closely he followed his parents' example.


End file.
